Rebirth
by BlackWhisper
Summary: Bella was sufering Edward left when 1 day she got over it not knowing how. Th next day she finds herself in Volterra N Aro asks her 2 join. She accept. Wht happens when Edward N his fam go 4 a visit N they see her after 50 years? How will she react? R
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or the characters SM Does**

Chapter 1

School has ended only a few days. I already could feel the hole that he had left in my chest opening and getting bigger by the passing seconds.

It been months seen he and his family had marched out of my life but the pain hurt as he had told me he didn't love just a few hours ago.

As was lying on my bed with my hands around me for comfort, the pain was eating me slowly with so much force that I had to bite my lips hard to drown my sobs and screams in my throat. Luck that Charlie was sleeping nice and calm. If not he would be more miserable and trying to convince me to go with my mom and Phil on they're trip in South America for two months. They were gone for a month an a half now. I didn't want to have Renee worrying about me and forget Phil. So I keep the crying and attack to my pillow, which right now was as wet as the ground out side.

My eyes were red and sour pleading for sleep but I couldn't relax not one bit to fall asleep.

The morning came with the sun hiding behind the clouds. The sobs and screams die in my throat without effort, making me feel strange as if something in me had change. They only disappear when I push them away, which always tuck me a whole hour, but now they went on they're free will. I let it pass for the moment and went to get ready for the day.

After taking a shower, brushing my teeth and cleaning my room I went to the kitchen. When I saw my mom seating on one of the chair of the dining table, talking to Charlie while Phil was talking with someone on the phone, I was shock.

"Mom? What are Phil and you doing here? I thought you two were in South America on a trip." I said with my voice for once in all this time being truly curious and alive.

Renee notices because her eyes shine with threatening tears to come out and she stood up and gave me a hug. "Oh! Honey I'm happy you're sound better!" She whispers on my ear with tears escaping, but at least they were tears of joy.

I did sounded and felt better. It seems that I had finally got over it. But just to be sure I'll test it later when there nobody around me. I don't want to look as I was crazy!

"Mom don't change the subject." I laugh little. "Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see Phil and you after so long, but shouldn't you guys be in Argentina I think or somewhere near there?" That were she told me she was in the last e-mail.

"I just wanted to come visit you." She said separating from me and smile at shy grin looking down. "I felt guilty for spending time away from you knowing what you …" She paused. "Well after what you being through, you seem fine now," she corrected herself. "So I couldn't stand it anymore and tuck the first plane I found and here I am!" She almost shouted in my face with all the excitement hugging me again.

We start to talk about the trip and the different places she and Phil went. She tucked photos like crazy! When she showed me the two very thick albums my mouth felt open and my eyes widen. I told her if she was kidding but she just smile shyly at me and nodded. She described every photo and every now and then Phil would comment on what had happen before or after the photo.

After three hours my mom and Phil said that they wanted to go pay a visit to an old friend before going to a restaurant in Port Angeles and left. Charlie told me he was heading to Billy's house and offers me to go but I said that I wanted to stay home and do some research for colleges and make dinner.

As I went upstairs I thought of how easy the pain had disappeared. Maybe my heart had finally done what Edward said to me. But at the instant His name came in to my mind an emotion so strong tuck over me freezing me in place. My hands were gripping the sloop hard; my teeth were clenched behind the hard line of my lips. I felt rage just thinking his name what would happen if I say it? Better not try it of thing might get out of hand.

The phone in the kitchen ringed making taking my mind off my rage and put it in the back of my head. Walking down the stairs the phone ring five times, who would be calling? It wasn't Billy, because wasn't here. And I haven't communicated with my friends by phone since my last birthday. I pick it up and say a normal 'hello'.

"Hello. Is Isabella Swan there?" By the voice it was clearly a man.

"She is talking. Who is this?" What they wanted? I haven't applied for any university yet.

"My name is Demitri Roman and I have the honor of telling you that you were the chosen student by the school teachers for a free trip to Italy." What?! I didn't remember the teachers talking about that! Then again I didn't remember much of my last months of school. Not even the graduation! Man I was out! But still they should have told me.

I just came out of some kind of coma! And the rage that came over me just a moment, I will have to control that. "Thanks, but I really not up for trips right now. You can give it to another student." I said as politely as I could managed with the rage coming out of it corner.

"Very well, have a good day Miss. Swan." His voice sounded disappointed.

"You too Mr. Roman" I hung the phone and went to take a shower.

By sunset I had dinner done for Charlie. But I didn't have appetite and I was exhausted from the night before. I left everything ready for him and headed to take the nap. When I got to the bed the only thing I did was lay on it and I instantly felt asleep.

I ray of light was bothering me, trying to wake me up. Ugh! Why did it have to be a sunny day? I hate the weather went is unpredictable. I finally get a good night sleep and the sun comes and ruins it!

With a groan I stretched my body completely I realize this was not my bed. It was more comfortable and the heat of the bedroom was more than the one in a rare sunny day in Forks. Slowly I open my eyes and froze in shock.

The room was stunning but the people standing at the right of the bed and the double door were even more.

They're skin was pale, paler than mine, they're features perfect but they're brilliant crimson eyes were scary. There was one explanation for that, they were vampires. Not the good kind that hunted animals like… them. But bad vampires that killed people to feed.

"Tell Aro that she is awake." I heard the man next to me say to the person that was wearing a cloak, by the doors. The deep voice sounded familiar. But that was discarded, when other questions for in my head. Like where the heck was I? Why? Who was this Aro character? Why did they have to inform him that I was awake? Why did they need me for? Well that last question in my mind was dumb. They wanted me for lunch obviously!

I was looking at the vampire on my right when the doors were slam open, they almost broke, and the vampire in the middle of the gorgeous trio that was in the door said a clear, warm and welcoming 'Dear'. Okay, that just weird. I barely know him! Why did he call me 'Dear' I'm not his dear or anything to him!

They were the strangest vampires I had ever seen, well they are the _only _vampires a have seen or meet aside from the they look familiar to me, like I seem them somewhere.

The one that call me 'dear' had black long hair that ended on his shoulders and very happy expression, the one on his right had also black hair down to his shoulders also but his features show boredom. And the last of them had snowy hair and a sour look. They had the same strange skin that looks very delicate compare to the vampires that were beside the bed. And they wore the same pitch-black cloak, separating them from the others.

"Welcome to Volterra!" said the one with the happy face. "I'm Aro, this Marcus and Caius." He pointed to the other two beside him. They were still with the same expression.

"Thanks" I whispered, but I knew they heard me. "Are you going to kill me?" What the?! I just had to ask! Shesh! I'm such and idiot! Of course they're going to eat me, well, not eat me more like drink me dry.

The vampires beside the bed smile a wicked smile that made me, literately, run to the door.

"Don't be scared my dear." Aro caught me by the waist, turn me to face him and he grab my hand in his. The contact with him was awkward and strange. The touch of his skin on mine was different from what I expected. It was hard and colder than that of Edward.

The burst of anger that came over me made Aro look interested will the one with snowy hair amused. The others was in disbelief exept the other of the trio.

Aro let me go and watch as I trash the room with my bare, weak and tiny hands. I let all the anger get out. After the whole room was trash and my anger was out, the sobs came out of my chest along with th tears making me fall to the ground. Someone said something under it breath and left the room with the others.

I thought all of them had left so a put my arms around my knees. After a few seconds a felt two hands on my back that made me jump at the touch and press myself to the far wall.

"Don't be scared." Aro repeated again, with a small smile. "Now my dear, what happen to you to have so much anger in you?" Did he actually care? I did needed some way to get what I felt out of me. So I told him everything. And since he was a vampire I could tell him that they were. Aro surprised me by telling that he Carlisle because he knew him from hundred years and that they're friends.

"That why you three look so familiar!" I said like a total retard! My face turn red and Aro started laughing which embarrass me even more.

He tucked both my hands in his and patted them softly. "Bella, what would you say about becoming part, not of the guards, but of my family?" He said with sweetly and with caring love in his eyes.

I was shock. I wanted to say yes really badly, but why would I do it? I didn't have Edward with me anymore. I didn't have the family I wanted with me anymore. I look at Aro and his awaiting and excited face made my mind. "Yes."

His small smile became so big that his eyes disappear and he gave me a tight hug. I returned. "Welcome to the family." His said with a fatherly tone in his voice in my ear.

He got up and motioned me to follow him. We went down a long hallway to a big wooden door.

The room was big. It had white walls with painting of beautiful places to cover the fact that the room had no windows. In the center was an altar with three thrones behind it.

In a blink of an eye the room was fill with vampires and Marcus and Caius where in two of the thrones with other vampire in both their sides. Thought I didn't know yet who was who.

"Dear ones I would like to inform all of you the new member..." some of the vampires were smiling, other were curious and a few were mad. Great! Aro haven't even introduced me and they already hate me! "...of my family!" As Aro said they faces change. The ones that were smiling and half that were curious were staring in disbelief and the ones that were mad were angry along with the other half of the curious. One of the two that were on the thrones was standing on his feet and appeared in front of me.

"Why are you adding this weak _human_ to our family instead of the guards, Aro?" He said looking at me with disgust.

"Because Caius, I have a feeling that my dear Bella..." he said smiling at me."... is someone special that deserve to be part of the family rather than the guards." He voice was casual but some of the guards were hissing at him for that. "Calm down." With that they shut up but still had the same expression toward me.

He let me to the altar and told me to lay on it.

"Now my Bel..." I interrupted him.

"Sorry, but I would prefer that you call me by my real name, Isabella." The nickname was going of for good.

"What you prefer is fine with me my dear _Isabella" _He said my name with an italian accent. Then he leaned his head and his lips touch my neck follow by the pain of his teeth breaking through my skin letting the venom go in my veins along with the fire. The pain and the burning of the fire enter from other part of my body but my conscience was slowly drifting away for me to pin-point from what exactly.

As I drifted to the darkness my life..., my dreams..., my future..., my heart..., my soul..., my pain..., myself ... were going to change and... also... maybe... my love for Edward Cullen was going to change. I was going to rebirth.

"I'll see you soon, my daughter." With those works... that whisper... I was swept away by the darkness.

**SO wht u think? If u don't like it I'm fine with it, but give me a break is my first! And REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Isabella, Aro want you to know that there will be a small meeting so he wants you to be ready before 7 sharp." Heidi told while accompanying me to hunt.

It been fifty years seen I have become a vampire and the daughter of the Volturis, or should I say Aro's, seen no one beside him, his wife, Heidi, and Alec really like me. Caius and the other guards only accept me for my power nothing more, Marcus didn't care either way. my power came in hand when fighting with Jane, if not I would be dead and a pill of ashes by now.

"What the small meeting for? If it's a meeting." I didn't find any interest in the meetings Aro made with other covens. I only assisted to them because he wanted me there and I didn't have anything better to do. Plus this 'meetings' sometimes were fancy balls like in the old movies with the XIX century dresses and all. I hated them.

Heidi laughed and with that she told me that it was another fancy ball, great. I'll have to ask him to please mean something before saying it, at less to me.

"The meeting is to present your cousin to the Cullen's, the Denali's, the Egyptian's, and the Irish coven for her half century. That what Caius wanted and you know how he get when Aro disagrees about something that has to do with his daughter. And you know how Amelia is." It was no surprise that Caius wanted to show the world his daughter. Neither that Amelia was the one asking for this.

Amelia was a self absorb vampire that wanted all the atention people gave her, but she didn't know it was only because she was Caius daughter and of course she was beautiful. She had no brains, no talent for a fight. Her power was also one other reason they gave her more attention. She could bend the metal into any form she wanted, including deadly weapons, though; she couldn't control it yet after fifty years.

"The Cullens and Denali coven? I have never heard of them." I just ask to keep myself inform I didn't want to give Amelia the joy of me looking like and idiot in front of her.

My senses lock with a sweet smell that came from the east of the forest and I let it guide me. They're three men drinking in front of a campfire. The night was the perfect cover for my attack just as it started to appear. As I silently move closer the thirst started to take control with each step. Until I surrender to it and I pounced at them. My teeth ripped apart the skin letting the red, sweet and rich taste of the blood enter my mouth. I was so caught up in it that the screams of the man and the crack soon d of bones didn't almost register in my mind. When the body was dry out I killed the other two.

Heidi was standing in the shadows of the trees. "So who are they?" I said like nothing had happen.

"They are old friends of Aro, Caius and Marcus. Especially with the leader of the Cullens. They are different." If so why didn't I know?

"What do you mean by different?" We slow our pace as we approach the entry of the castle.

"They don't feed of humans. They feed of animals. And because of it they're eyes are a strange topaz color unlike ours." The guards at the door salute us, me out of order, as we make our way at human pace through the entry to my room.

"If they're different then why is Aro friends with them? Why don't they feed of humans? The smell the animals have is _disgusting_." I twisted m mouth a little to make my reaction clear to her.

She laughed at my expression. "I know. But the only answer I can give you is because Aro is friends with the coven, they're very gifted vampires in it, and although most vampires don't like they way they control they're thirst there is nothing in the law that prohibited it." She smile and caressed my cheek with were fingers. "Now, go get dress. It almost time." She placed a kiss on my forehead then turned and headed down the hallway.

I enter my room and headed directly to take a shower then to th walk in closet. It was as big as a normal bedroom. My bedroom was three times as big. I walked to the end of the closet and tuck a long blue dress that ended in my ankles and was open on my right up amid thigh. It was open in the back, it show part of my cleavage and it fasten in my neck. Put on high heels and headed to the 'meeting'.

**I'll try to write th next chapter soon. Do u guys prefer EPOV next or do I continue with BPOV? REVIEW will ya'll pls it doesn't hurt. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**EPOV **

As we headed to the airport we were silent. The only sound that could be heard was the motor of the car and the stereo playing a song that hasn't been heard in years, aside from every other sound far away and that human couldn't hear but that we block out. It was that way all the way to the airport.

"Edward?" I heard Alice usually chiming voice sound off. It was a whisper only we could hear, but I didn't want to talk.

"What is it Alice? What wrong?" Jasper was the one who ask putting his arm around her waist. As the others were paying attention to her answer as we headed to aboard the airplane with the charade that we were laughing and talking to each other. I didn't even bother.

"I can't see anything of what going to happen in the ball." She grabbed my arm stopping me and looked at me with worry and questioning eyes, asking me for the answers but still keeping the smile of the charade. Her mind was full of questions that I didn't have answers for.

I pull my arm from her and when to the gate of the plane and handed my ticket. All of them were surprise by my actions, but I stop caring what they thought of me long ago.

I was only with them because Aro wanted to see me. After the ball I would go my way maybe stay in Italy or Rome away from Carlisle's and everyone else's thought.

Halfway to Italy they started discussing the vision and what it could mean. Every human was asleep so they're voices were as clear as if they were next to me.

They call me but I ignored them put my ear buds on along with one of my favorite song and relaxed by thinking of one of my memories with my Bella, that was long gone.

Fifty years it has been seen I left her. Fifty years seen I broke her heart along with mine, but she was lucky of been a human she could get over the pain and continue her life. I couldn't.I would suffer to the end of time or until someone killed me.

My family was sad for the void she left in our hearts but it wasn't as deep as mine, after all I was the one that made the decision of leaving her. It was for her safety and for her future.

I sometimes regret the decision and wish I could go back in time and convince myself to not do it, but then I see a couple or a family or heard the thoughts of people who are anxious to see they're families and push the regret to a corner of my mind to deal with it when my mind is ones again free of thinking other things.

She was happy. She had the family that she deserved and hopefully so much more. She had the life that she was suppose to have if I hadn't excited and gotten in her way.

I hate the thought of her been dead. Is not that I had want her to be a monster like me, is just that a person as kind as her is rare to find this days. Now what you see in almost every corner is violence caused by the humans themselves, killing, abusing, robbing and every possible thing one could imagine plus more. She was and always will be in my heart and in my mind. She will always be my angel.

I was still lost in thoughts of her when someone pulled my ear buds.

"Sir, will be landing soon. Do you need _anything_?" It was the stewardess. I hated when women said the word anything in a double meaning. I shake my head no. She left with a disappointed written in her features.

'Edward' Alice thought. I move my head as a sign to tell her that I was listening. 'We came to the conclusion that Aro has a new guard beside Caius daughter. We think that the new guard has the ability to...' blocked her thoughts. I didn't want to know or care if Aro had more guards I just wanted to be alone and suffer more and then die or be killed and since I'm a vampire it will be being kill.

As I sighed I felt the plane descending to the ground.

Here comes the boring ball or as Aro put it in the letter 'meeting'. Every vampire knew when I Aro said or writes meeting it means a ball.

-----

We were waiting in the ball room with the Denali's, Irish's and Egyptian coven. They were all old friends of Carlisle. I knew only the Denali coven in person because they were considered part of the family and live only a few hours away if you drove at the speed we drive.

There was Eleazar, Irina, Carmen, Kate and Tanya who was the leader and apparently still had a crush or should I say obsession with me. I just let it pass, I told her along time ago that I wasn't interested in her in a nice way but she keeps insisting and to be honest it was getting on my nerves.

"How things have been Edward?" After talking none stop with the others Tanya spoke to me. The rest felt silent waiting for the answer, I guess they had a little right to know after all they haven't seen or talk to me in fifty years. But did she have to ask? I was seriously mess up just to say that I'm close to breaking the animal diet to say the least.

"Depends of how you define fine to a vampire. But just to answer and get back to misery I'm been better." She looked uncomfortable with the answer and unsatisfied.

"Good to know, but that not what I meant." She said looking everywhere but at me. Probably I'll get her of my back for good. That would make me feel a little better.

"I meant what have you been doing these pass years? Find anything _new_?" I was looking at the XIX century decorated room trying to drown her voice when the last word hit me. You got to be kidding! Was she really flirting with me even knowing how I felt?! That just is...!

"Hello, my dear friends! Welcome to Volterra!" A cheerful voice that came from a vampire with black jet hair that finish in his shoulders and had a big smile on his face interrupted my thoughts. He could beat Alice anytime in a cheerleading contest though it would be really weird, just imagining him dress as a cheerleader was giving me the creeps.

Another vampire with snowy hair stood in front of him and said, "Correction Aro, Welcome to MY daughter's ball!" Someone envy Aro, just by the strong 'MY' you could tell. This was going to be a _long_ ball. I groan internally.

Aro greeted all of us one by one stoping at me seen I was the last one and he wanted to meet me.

"So you're the boy that Carlisle is so proud of. I most say is a pleasure to meet you." He said stretching his hand for me to shake. I took it and when I did it was weird. I pull my hand quickly as had been shock by lightning. All the thoughts I have had in the last years were return to my mind as if I was watching a movie.

His smile widened and then headed to seat in one of the five thrones that was in the room. We would be left standing I didn't mind. But I wonder why was there five if only it was them three plus Caius' daughter? Just as he reach his seat a medium height sandy hair vampire enter and stood beside Caius, who's name I knew thanks to Aro thoughts. Amelia. Caius precious daughter.

She was beautiful. Her sandy straight hair went to her waist; her eyes were big fill with a crimson red that had a sparkle of envy and superiority to them. Her skin as pale as mine; her features perfect to human and vampire eyes. But her soul was rotten like most of vampires and humans. I'll probably join the group soon.

"Welcome to the ball that my dad and uncles have preper for _me_! I hope you enjoy your time because _I_ sure will!" She finished looking directly at me. Great! Another one after me! Can they just leave me alone? I scream in my inside.

The music started playing and guess who the looking man was the first to dance with her? ME! Please someone kill me! This is worse that been alone letting myself by eating by the misery. I would prefer the misery over this anytime. What the heck EVEN Tanya and her flirting!

I had to dance three dances with her. I was going to start the other when the main doors open and I was shock by what I saw.

Her skin was paler than it normally was, her features as is they weren't perfect before were stunning, and her body was accented by the blue dress she wore showing part of her skin that she never show in her human life. Her hair was cut up to her chin, straight and the same mahogany color I remember so well. She was My Bella but at the same time a stranger. Her eyes were what hurt and confuse me the most. They weren't the lovely and kind chocolate color anymore, now they were crimson and... dead.

* * *

**Bella POV **

When I enter the ball room every eye stare at me, well the guards, Caius, and Amelia glare, the others just stare. But there was one that bothered me the most.

It came from a vampire with strange bronze color hair with topaz eyes. Even if I thought they're way of live was disgusting I found the color of his eyes and emotions in them intriguing. When he saw me his eyes were dead like mine and all of the sudden change to love and disbelief. Why would he feel those feeling toward me without knowing me?

"Bella?" He appeared in front of me and stretched his hand toward my face as if I wasn't real. Who was he?

**I know I took almost two weeks but I was thinking N also was helping my drama teacher with some masks. Anyway tell wht u think of it! N if any of u want 2 b my beta e-mail pls! REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Conceptual Differences

**Beta Note: Hey guys! I, The WolfGirl-08, am the new beta for the story, just to let you know. **

**Disclaimer for this chapter: we don't own anything that has to do with Twilight except for Amelia (in this story). **

**A.N.: Sorry! But I put th chapter tht was suppose 2 go 2 my beta. Is basically th same as th other but it express more. **

One of his marble-smooth hands reached up to caress my face as I slapped them right away but not quickly enough to see old memories of... us. They were about him and me as a couple and moments and problems that we went through.

In them I noticed that I had changed differentially. My eyes had become chocolate brown, my skin a tinge milkier, my hair longer. My body wasn't as pronounced as now and in all of the memories my face rolled red from the blood of my veins. And in them his every movement to touch, caress or kiss me was done with extreme delicacy. I was human in those memories and alive.

I was in so much shock for a second. I didn't remember my past but he knew all of it and something deep down in me was triggering those memories. Something that with my transformation had been lost, that I thought it was lost with my human self. But with only his touch it came to life.

My soul was back. It didn't coincide with the new me; it was like both parts were battling on if it did come and change to coincide or not to or to stay as it was before.

I was so focused on the way I felt that I didn't realize that I had gained a new power. I could now read minds without contact and unlike Aro's, it only showed what that person or vampire (or animal, but who knew?) thought at the moment. I found it very useful but also in a way annoying, because I could only block it, but not turn it off.

'_What happened to her?' _I heard some calm thoughts and look at the direction from which it came from to see a blond man that looked surprised.

'_Bella?! How could it be?! She's supposed to be dead!' _Both a brunette and a blonde thought.

'_Wow! She is DIFFERENT!' _Thought a big guy that looked more like a bear than a human.

'_This is so very confusing! First she has no emotions then she starts to experience extreme emotions! What is going on with her? If she doesn't stop soon I think I may break a vase or something!' _Another blond, a honey blond, that standing next to a pixie by the look of it, thought, by which I knew that he could read someone's emotions.

'_How the HECK did I NOT SEE THIS?!' _What did the pixie mean by that? I would have to ask when I get the chance or just ask Aro when I find the opportunity.

I looked back to the guy that was in front of me and bowed my head in a little gesture of politeness. _'Why doesn't she recognize me? Or is she just acting like she doesn't?' _His thoughts sounded painful and sad.

'_Why does Edward look so sad? How does he know her? Her name somehow sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it...' _My head turned to see a female with strawberry blonde hair. She didn't interest me a lot but I had to thank her later for telling me the name of the guy that was in front of me. Her head turned to stare at 'Edward' and her gaze lingered on him lovingly.

"I don't know how you know me but it's nice to see you Edward. I hope you and your family and friends have a great time at my cousin's ball." I bowed my head again and slyly went to sit by my father's side.

'_He is MINE. You're not going to take him from me.'_ I heard Amelia's thoughts and stopped by her side to look up and down and then smile in her face. She didn't know him probably for less than an hour and already wanted him. That is _so _like her, the obnoxious little twit.

"Like _I_ care what _you_ want." She was so angry with my words to her that her brain even didn't register that I knew what she was thinking.

I look back to my front and saw my father standing with his arms spread wide open and a huge smile on his translucent face. Dad was too much impatient for his own good.

I moved at vampire speed to close the distance and hug him. He lifted me slightly and then let go but left his right arm on my shoulders.

"My friends I would like to present to you my daughter Isabella!" They were shock at the revelation, even more the vegetarian vampires. Their faces were full of disbelief.

"What are you doing uncle Aro?!" Amelia shrieked and echoed throughout the deafening silence. She looked about ready to have a cow. I smirked a little at her.

Her face, with anger, looked _so _ugly that I had to laugh.

Dad looked at me with pure happiness on his face while the guards, Amelia, and my uncles looked at me like I had a third eye growing out of my forehead. My mother appeared in front of me with eyes as wide as saucers.

"What?" I ask her between two laughs. I couldn't stop. I think this had to do with the emotions of my soul with my alternate personality. They were going to join. I was going to change more, apparently.

"Nothing honey, it's just that hearing _you_ laugh is something that we haven't heard." She smiled and hugged me tightly. "It's so good to hear... it sounds so… alive! Yes, that's the word. I'm so happy right now." She hugged me so tight that if I was human I would be broken and dead by now, just a lifeless carcass on the stone floor.

She let me go but still kept smiling.

"Isabella?" I heard my father call to my attention.

"Yes?"

"Why were you laughing?" Guess he didn't find it funny to see Amelia's face for once to look so ugly. I did and I sure wish I could have had a camera to take a picture and show it to her.

"Oh, nothing just Amelia's ugly face when she tries to look angry." I smiled at her directly and teasingly as her mouth felt open in an 'o' of horror and her eyebrows come together in outrage. But then she let it drop and walked over to Edward and asked him to dance. I felt very sorry for him right now.

After six hours of Amelia dancing, or should I call it forcing, because Caius kept throwing daggers from his eyes to mine, I kind of pushed her aside to dance with him, just to make Caius angry. She complained but I ignored her and positioned my hand on his shoulder and waited for him to get past the shock and take the other.

When he did, we started to swirl around and I felt different like I knew him from before. The memories he had were so real, no doubt about it, but yet I felt distance as if something in me was missing, like a lost puzzle piece, to complete the puzzle.

I pushed it to the back of my head just as the music stopped.

Amelia was going to take him again but I dragged him with me to the balcony. She looked at me with her ugly face making me laugh a little.

"How, Bella? How is it that you're here and why? What brought you to Volterra?" He asked me when we reached the balcony.

I sighed and gestured for him to sit on the iron-and-wood confixture. He shook his head and approached me, putting both of his hands on my face.

"Bella… I'm sorry… so sorry... for everything…" He took a deep breath, thinking on how to say his next few words. "I shouldn't have left you at all! It was the worst decision I had EVER made in all my years! Would you, please, please, please forgive me? Not for pity or for anything else, just do what your heart tells you to do."

I put my hand on top of his and leaned onto it, closing my eyes.

"Edward…" I opened them to see him staring at me full of hope. "I can't." His hope shattered into pieces, only leaving a dead body in front of me soulless... empty.

**A.N. : How would u guys like th other? EPOV or BPOV?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We DON'T own any of the original characters. **

**A.N.: Don't worry about this chap. I was just fixing and error that happen at the end of it. The next chap will be up soon so relax. **

Chapter 5

**EPOV **

With those two words that the wind carried, along with the pieces of my heart that crumbled and disintegrated into dust, I died emotionally. Soon I would die physically. Literally. I just had to find the person that was willing to help me commit suicide.

Carlisle would never do it, neither would the rest of my family. It had to be an enemy, someone that was dying to see me burn in the flames of hell.

...

**BPOV**

The way the hope and light on his eyes crumbled with my words hurt me so deep. I was really confused.

From the confusion came the question without response. What did he want me to forgive? Did it have something to do with the memories of us he had? If they do, why don't I remember any of those memories? I feel as part of me knows the answers but doesn't want to reveal them for some reason. Did he did hurt me somehow? Did I despise him? Or vice versa? No. He didn't despise me and I didn't despise him. Those memories were pleasant. But I could never really know... could I?

"I understand." Edward's voice breaking through my train of questions with its casual tone, as if he had been asking for forgiveness a few minutes ago. He hid the pain in his voice and his expression was unreadable.

"Edward, it's not that …" A bloodcurdling voice screaming 'Edward' interrupted me. Amelia. Grr!

"Edward come on! They're playing my favorite song and I want to share it with you!" How I wish I could gag right now! Seeing Amelia flirting and all over him made me sick. And, strangely, a little jealous.

Before I could protested he had agreed and went on the dance floor with her. Emotions are such a pain.

"That's a new look for you. Wish I could see it everyday when she is like that with me."

"Why would I be attracted to you? You return her stupidity when she is like that with you. I don't find it anything it is but annoying. And what are you talking about? I have the same look as always, Felix." Everyday I always saw the same disgusting image between Amelia and Felix, that if Caius saw it he would separate Felix's head from his body.

He chuckled. "I'm talking about the daggers you give Amelia of hate and jealousy 'cause of the Cullen. It's quite simply... interesting." He said with the wicked smile so annoying of his. One time when he gave Demetri that smile, he (Felix) was pestered for decades.

"You mean like the one I'm going to give you if you open your mouth?"

He laughed at me. "You look so cute! Like a little kitty! Meeeee..ow!" I managed to hear from him as he left.

I closed my eyes and took an unnecessary deep breath and headed back to the ball or dance whatever it was. At this point, it didn't really matter to me what it was.

"Are you okay?" Alice, the pixie of the Cullen family, was standing right next to me with Jasper, the emo of the family. I mean quite literally because of his power, by her side.

"Couldn't be better." I tried saying it in a friendly calm way and it came out sarcastic and furious. Jasper looked at me in disbelief.

From where I was standing I could hear Amelia whispering in his ear, offering him to stay here in Volterra with her. And his answer was so low that I couldn't understand it. A smile spread on her face and I felt as if someone had shocked me with a taser.

She kissed him! She fucking KISSED him! He didn't stand there like nothing. No! He actually returned it! With the image my dead heart started pounding. With unbearable pain and rage.

She is so dead.

Karma's going to come around in the butt and bite you unsuspectably, Amelia.

**Sorry I had take so long to up load.  
**

Return to Top


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight at all or anything related to it. Only Amelia.  
**

**Chapter 6:**

**BPOV**

I took a big step forward only to be yanked back by Heidi. I sent daggers at her then pulled my arm out of her tightly fastened grip. I ignored her and turned to Edward just in time to see him practically merge with Amelia. I looked around the room to see if Aro was present, which he was not. I looked back at Heidi and she nodded to me, making me sigh heavily. I took one more look at them before turning to the door and stumbling down the hall. Aro always disappeared from a room as a signal of telling that he would like to talk to me in private.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask, most angelically as I could, as I was entering Aro's room. It was more like an office seeing it didn't really have bedroom paraphernalia.

"Yes." He said somberly, with his back to me looking out from his floor-to-ceiling window.

"May I know for what?" I sat down on the couch that was on the left side of the room, which make him turn slightly to the west, hiding his face from me. His pause was longer than I expected. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to know what happened when you talked to Edward." He began, becoming more amused. "He look more dead than ever before when Amelia dragged him back in." My hand automatically became a fist at mention of her name, but I relaxed them so he wouldn't notice and so that he wouldn't throw me out on the cold, stony streets of Volterra. "And you were acting strange too."

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, playing dumb so that I wouldn't be inspicuously telling Aro what he suspected. He may be my adoptive father, in a way, but I don't trust him so much to tell him. The only vampire I really trust is Heidi. She supports me no matter what.

"I mean that all these years here, you have never shown any emotion. But when you saw Edward, your face, for the first time, took a million different expressions. Wern't they?" He asked, finally turning his face to look in my eyes.

I felt very cornered and my face must have shown it because his frown became deeper. I directed my gaze to the other side, avoiding his. His firm hand pulled my face back up, connecting our gaze. I tried again to look another way but he wouldn't let me.

"Admit it."

"I have nothing to admit, my dear sweet father. If that was all you wanted to ask then good night." I smiled fakely, removed his grip on me, and stood up.

"Very well. And no, that is in fact not all." He stood by the window, looking at the few people still traipsing the streets below. "Did you obtain what I asked you to in the ballroom?"

"Yes."

"Excellent!" He turned with what could only be described politely an evil smile on his face and hugged me."Now let's get back so that we can say farewell to our guests so that we can get on with our business." He linked arms with me and skipped down the hallway. When was he ever going to become normal?

"Aro, I have a question." I said, stopping in our way back to the ball. We were at least far enough so that they wouldn't be able to hear us. He gestured with his hand to go on. "What is Alice Cullen's ability?"

"She can predict a person's or vampire's future by the decision they would make. If the decision changes, so does the vision, as so to call it." He skipped a few more steps forward and I followed behind him.

That must explain why she was arguing with herself in her mind. Why? I pondered in my mind about the possibilities but none of them made sense. Apparently she knew me as well as the others in Carlisle's coven. But I didn't remember her or any of them.

Aro cleared his throat lightly to catch my attention. With all the thinking in my head, I was looking down, completely distracted. I shook my head and straightened up. He looked at me up and down saying, "And by the way Isabella, that dress is way to modern for the ball. Next time, please, dress as I ask."

"Not going to happen. I hate those dresses! They make me feel much more older than I really am." I declared, crossing my arm over my chest as a shield against the subject.

Aro sighed dramatically and open the doors to the ball. Everybody there was sitting but when he entered, they all stood and shut up. He went to stand in front of his throne while I stood by the door alone to lean on it. He smiled widely and started his goodbye speech, "My dear friends...". I blocked his voice out and started looking for Edward in the group of assembled vampires.

None of them were him. I felt little bit of jealousy in my stomach. I sighed to calm down and turned to look at Aro. I thought about Edward's voice, his breathing and look around the room for one that matched his. Vampires didn't have to breathe but they were so used to it that they didn't bother on breaking the habit. Too bad they didn't know they could be track and kill because of that little habit. I was almost done when I heard her voice and next to her was his breathing.

My eyes looked in that direction only to be met by the way to the balcony. I heard her voice saying to him things that she had already done trying to seduce him. It made me extremely mad to see them together, and I swear I was seeing red. I took a deep breath, trying to block it, but the more I tried the louder it became for my ears.

I looked around the room to see if anyone had seen my reaction. They were too caught up in Aro's extravagant goodbye speech to notice me. Or at least that's what I tought. Looking around again, I noticed that Heidi, Felix, Jane and Alec had noticed me as well as the Cullen's and to top it off, so did Aro.

I masked my overpowering emotions and went running through the door, looking for an escape.

**A.N.: Sorry I haven't updated sooner but my comp fuck up big time N I had 2 wait 2 buy another 1. I had it last week but my beta had a little prob but no worries. We'll try 2 upload sooner the other chaps. Hope u guys rn't mad at us. N PLS review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Okay people I know it has been long seen I last updated but I was waiting for my beta so to check the chap. No luck. This chap is completly raw. So if you founds errors sorry but I did my best.**

**Chapter 7  
**

**(BPOV)**

Damn it! What wrong with me? Some guy comes along and I start changing all of the sudden. Augh. I thought as a bang my head against a pine deep in the forest. The head bud was hard enough to make the tree groan and double. Stupid tree. I sighed letting myself fall to the ground with my back leaning to what was left of the tree. I pulled my knees to my chest putting my forehead on them.

What is it about him? What making me react this way? It as I were in love with him. But it can't be possible. I don't know him.

I lifted my head and look straight at the diamonds that shined in the sky every beautiful night slowly disappearing as the sun rose behind mountains letting know to every sleeping being that a new day was approaching.

When the sun was visible the cold gentle winds of the dawn became warmer and caressed my face much more gentle. I welcome the touch with open arms as it let me forget my angers and new worries that had form in my mind even for just a minute.

I sat as that for what felt like hours but was really only one. Lost in the beauty of the forest and it intriguing like creatures seeing how they started their new day. Some would not make it through it completely but that was the circle of life that was already form in base on their pure instinct. Survival. And it what I've been doing all this years seen I was turn into a vampire. Surviving not living the opportunity that has been giving to me. But from now on it wasn't going to happen. It was going to change.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I was at the balcony with Amelia by my side whispering things I would never do with her as much as she wanted. I could hear Aro giving a good-bye speech but didn't care for they were meaningless words. By the time that dawn broke among the mountains every guess was gone and the Cullen's and I were the only ones left. Yeah I said the Cullen's and I because I'm not one of them anymore. I'm recovering my lost name from my real parents. Masen.

Seen I had left Bella fifty years ago I was thinking it but now I will make it official. Edward Cullen was gone along with my past life. I have decided to erase all the family, friends and... Love... from that life. Commencing a new fresh one. Without pain, full with solitude at the beginning, but without pain.

In the last few hours after that 'no' from... Isabella... and thinking about the fact that even though it pained me, she didn't not love me; even though it pained me so much I shouldn't kill myself over her. A Cullen would, but a Masen wouldn't. And it was Edward Cullen that love her and was dying in pain, but not me because I was longer him and he didn't exist anymore.

Tonight I was rebirth.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I let out a heave sighed getting up and return back to the castle after deciding what I was going to do.

The guards weren't at the entry, which was out of the ordinary. I continue to my room with the thought in mind. I close the bedroom door behind me; pull at the strap of the dress on my neck, change into a sweater and dark jeans. The heels put away in the closet replace by sandals. I clean my face and head toward the meeting room where I assume Aro was.

"HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?!" The yell rebound from the walls going around the whole castle. At the moment it disappeared from my ears guards pass me in a blurry heading toward the east wind. The meeting. It pop to mind fast and my legs reacted at instinct as the went in the same direction as them.

"What going on?" I ask, eyes looking at me as I observe the scene. The guards were protectively in front of our leaders as a coven was looking in different emotions at an infuriated vampire that had by the neck the one that was next to Amelia.

Panic shot though me as I realize that the one hanging in the air was Edward. I put myself between them and push on Emmett chest. He ignored me and his grip became harder around Edward's neck. I knew it wouldn't kill him but with just enough strength he could separate his head from his body then really killing him. Something in me didn't feel the need to see that happen. Didn't want it to happen.

Jasper came and grabbed Emmett from behind pulling him but nothing. He didn't butch. A wave of calm came over all of us. Emmett loosen his grip just enough for Edward get free and be punch into the wall crushing Jasper against the wall before falling forward.

"What was that for?" I ask turning to Edward with a stunned expression.

"Nothing in particular." He shrugged and put his arm around Amelia's shoulders. What the hell is going on? Amelia look at me with a sneered.

"Isabella." Aro called for my attention.

"Yes?" Rubbing my temples trying to control the roller coaster of emotions that I was in.

"What would you say if Edward were to stay here?" He eyes holding back on the expression he really meant with a fake smile plaster over it.

"Seen when do you ask my opinion on who can or can't stay here?" Forgetting the roller coaster trying to figure out his thought, as they were a mess in his mind. Only he understood them. He raised his eyebrow in amusement at my boldness but my question was true, he never ask. If He had before I would have said a deafening no to Amelia staying here.

He said nothing and we stare at each other for a moment. I look away first. I never had like Aro's eyes seen the first time I saw them when I woke up. They were so backstabbing that it creep me out.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care. But I would like to know what tick that time bomb." I said pointing at Emmett who had gotten up and was glaring at me.

_'Why didn't you say no?! What wrong with you?!' _I flinch at his thought obviously directed at me unconsciously.

"Nothing interesting. Just that Carlisle was leaving but Edward not going with them." He said with innocent and guiltless eyes. For the first time Aro was not the cause of a member to separate from his coven.

I raise my eyebrow and look at Edward. "Please don't tell me that the whore of my cousin made you stay?" Amelia growl at me along with several guards that still stood in front of our leaders, one of them Felix, the one that she fucks the most. No surprise there. Caius look furious as the meaning of the growls from them sunk in his head. Amelia was glaring at me. "Glaring doesn't kill. I think I already told you that." Her nostrils were flaring and eyes burning with the desire to see me dead. "Oh and payback is a bitch. Bitch." At that she jump my way.

I evaded her easily but had to take head on Felix. I evaded every claw of his until my back meet the wall. He had me trap. Damn it! How did I let this happen! The combination of anger to and in myself made me loose control for a minute but enough to leave Felix bleeding on the floor immobile.

My question still in mind I look at Edward waiting for the answer. As I saw that the coven were shock of the display I had just made.

"No. That not the reason." His voice was neutral as well as his face.

What happen to him after we talk? He looked so different than before and at peace unlike earlier that he looked devastated. I push the thought away for analyzing it later.

"WHAT?!" Amelia yell at the moment my comment to his answer was coming changing my mind.

"Why so surprise?" I ask with mocking confusion. "Oh that right. No one has ever rejected you. I'm so sorry. Not." I ended cold. Now that was a territory I knew well. "But don't worry I'm sure any of the guards will be happy to do you again but I'm afraid Felix is out of business for the moment. So who will it be? Or will your 'daddy' kill you before you get the change?" That made her anger felt to the ground as she looked at a very heated Caius. "Would hope for you the best but I would be lying."

With that Amelia went running out of the room Caius in pursuit. If she gets out a live she is extremely lucky or someone changes Caius mind. I really hope neither happens.

"Very well." Said Aro turning to face us after seen what has happen and his brother running like a chimney after his niece. He put a smile and looked at Edward. "Welcome to the family my son." He put his arms around him hugging him.

What the fuck?!

**Guys I need a new beta!! Really need one otherwise the future chaps will be raw! Review and if got any ideas tell I don't mind a few!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: This chap is short but when aren't they? I want to say thanks to my beta Gr33nC1iodhn4****! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight.  
**

**Chapter 8:**

**(BPOV)**

I froze in place. I wanted to scream at Aro for what he just said but nothing passed the knot that had formed in my throat. My mind was as it was before with the chaos or maybe, it was worse with the idea of who the new addition to the family was.

Aro pat Edward's shoulder and look at me. "What do you think? Will he make the cut?" His true intentions deep in his mind hidden from the knowledge of the others except me.

My eyes locked with his for a few minutes then when rolling with an exhale of air.

"Yeah." I said with a forced smile biting my tongue to hold the yell inside.

"Very well." He smiled back telling me that the answer was perfect. "Now Edward have you anything else to say to your coven before they go?" Edward didn't even waste air and just shook his head.

The Cullen's looked designated at Edward. I clenched my jaw and fists and bowed in front of Aro and Marcus heading after, for the door. That seemed like the only thing I did yesterday and looks like today will be the same drill. What the fuck is wrong with me?!

"What troubles your mind Isabella?" I heard the whisper in the room as a pin dropping in a crowded street in a holiday from across it. I turned fast on my heels to see black eyes staring at mine.

"Why do you want to know Austin?" I asked him as I relaxed. He wasn't who I thought it was.

Austin was an attractive vampire that had joined the Volturis five years after me. He was around 6 foot, had light brown hair and a structure that wasn't fully developed because he was changed at seventeen but was still growing at the time. His personality was all over the place like most vampires including mine so it wasn't complete in check. The Volturis changed him early for the reason that he was dying at the time but they decided that his gift was to good to be lost.

Austin's powers were rare. His gift is what a human would call a talent scout. He can touch a person and know if and what kind of gift the person would have if turned into a vampire. For that reason Aro sent him along with two other guards to search around the world for some in specific.

By his thought he'd found none.

"You're right. It's your eternity. Torment yourself not others." He said breaking eye contact and making the gesture as if getting a fly away from his face and pushed his foot against the wall to straighten his posture. "Anyway… So we have a new guy to the bunch?"

"Are you blind?" My eyes widened at the deep soft voice of the one I dreaded appeared in front of me looking at my face as if it were a puzzle. Austin scowled at him but didn't said anything.

"Axel! Good to see your back son." Caius said as he came with his dog face from the door and gave him a nod which Axel returned still looking at me.

"What has you so angry father?" Axel asked standing on his 6 feet 4 inches high.

He had black eyes also like Austin from coming through the city. Every guard had to feed daily to execute the orders of looking after the place because their is always an out of their mind vampire who thinks he and his pals can take us on. His hair was black to match that of his eyes at the moment and the body of a full-grown man. His face was one that any man would want to get the women after them in a heartbeat. But to me the beauty of his face was overshadowed by the blank expression he always had never changing.

He is lucky in the point where he doesn't have to deal with the torment of emotion. And if he has them I've never seen sign of them. That was why I feared him. Nothing could give you a heads up of what he was going to do when it comes to reading his face, mind, or body language. He was unpredictable.

Caius open his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a nasal squeal that made me flinch from pain in my ears.

"Axie!" Amelia came running jumping on to his back like a monkey. I would have laughed if I knew what to expect from Axel. I didn't so I thought the worst when his eyes blinded slowly.

"You just got a one-way ticket to hell Amelia. I would say I'm going to miss you but I would be lying wouldn't I?" I said under my breath but they heard clearly.

"You know unlike you Axie loves me how a family should. Why do you think I'm still alive and not burning outside in a pile of pieces?" She finished with her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

I looked at Axel up and down then turned around. "I see the trip made you soft. And Amelia this is not family." I said over my shoulders and continued to the doors.

"And I see that the visit of a familiar stranger made you doubt your memories and emotions go crazy." I turned around fear eating me. But in Axel place there was only air and a confuse Amelia looking at me.

"So that what has your panties in a bunch." A smiling Austin said next to Amelia.

"Fuck off! And that goes for all of you!" I yelled at them and went in search for Heidi. _Damn you Axel! How can you read me so well?!_

Part of the anger got out of me ending the hallway to one of the wings of the place.

**Good? Bad? What do you think? Please review! And do you guys have a few ideas? Who POV you want to read next?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the 9th chap. It shorter that the one before. I know but I'll make the other longer than this one. It wont be extremely long but longer. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9:**

(AusPOV)

"Someone's a little moody today." I said as Bella disappeared down the hall.

"No I think she is just bitchy as always." Amelia said looking annoyed.

I was going to say touché when a loud crash was heard around the castle and an infuriated yell to go with it.

Aro sighed from behind me after the noise.

"Axel." He said.

"Yes master?" A chill crawled down my spine at the sound and sight of the guy. He gives me the creeps.

"Do me a favour and tell Isabella to find me after she is finish acting like a child. And is good to see you back." He smiled at Axel who bowed and disappeared again. That dude is faster than any vampire.

I put my arm around Amelia's shoulders and kissed her cheek making her giggle like a little girl. Annoying but she's hot so I can't complain much.

"Well I'll see you guys later I have a few things to take care of." Amelia giggled again and grasped her arms around my waist.

"Oh! And new guy." The bronze haired dude look up at me with a blank expression as I said, "Stay away from my girl if you don't want to die."

"You can keep her for all I care." He said touching Aro's hand and then turning for the door.

"Humph! You're loss." Amelia said as she pulled me out of the room. What did I miss?

* * *

**(BPOV)**

"Heidi may we go hunting?" I asked her as I saw her heading toward the first floor.

"Hungry already?" She questioned stopping in her step at the bottom of the stairs. I shook my head no and comprehension draped her face. She nodded and trailed behind me to the forest.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, as we were miles away from the castle very deep in the forest. No guard would have any necessity to come this deep in the forest. So it made it pretty safe for me to tell Heidi whatever I wanted.

"Heidi what the hell is happening to me? I was fine before this stranger appeared and turned everything upside down! My body has an attraction to him I can't explain. He has memories of us both that I don't even remember! My mind was calm now it doesn't shut up and it's driving me insane along with my emotions in less than twenty-four hours!" I said my voice going higher. "Oh! And to my luck Axel's back!" I ended with my hands above my head and with a knot in my chest. "What do I do?!"

She opened her arms for me and I accepted it.

"Bella, Aro might kill me for this but I can't hold on much longer." She said hugging me tighter.

I pulled away a little to look at her in the eyes to try to understand her words seing her mind was blocked. "What do you mean Heidi?"

"Bella… You do know Edward. And you love him but Aro changed your heart in order to get what he wanted." She said with sad filled eyes. I looked at her at a loss of words and shock. What did Aro do?

**Do you want Bella to know about her past and love for Edward? How bad do you guys want the next chap? I'll know by the number of REVIEWS! So click it and write it! **

**Also I have another story in my profile call Blue Moon if you read it review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Aro had Chelsea and Axel use their powers on you, Isabella." Heidi said looking me right in the eyes with full honesty.

"What?" I said after a long pause. "Why would he have the need to do that?" Aro may be selfish but wicked?

She looked at the floor, seeing the micro animals, avoiding my gaze. "At first I thought it was because he was seeing a little of Carlisle perspective of having a family, Sulpicia, you and him. Feeling that special connection of protection over another being other than one's destine mate. It look that way after not long ago." She paused before saying, "That I notice his real intension of having you with him."

I looked at Heidi confuse at a lost with I was hearing.

"Aro wants to destroy Carlisle family." She finally said.

"How do I fit in that plan Heidi? I haven't meet the man until last night." I said.

"You do know them, all of them. But as I told you Chelsea and Axel use their powers on you." She said.

"Because you did have your human memories after you were turn Isabella. But Chelsea was controlling your feeling toward the Cullen's, especially your feeling for Edward. Seen she couldn't break the bond she twisted it making you hate him. So instead of Aro erasing your human memories behind your back you ask Axel to do personally. The result was you. A hollow version of the human you once were." She looked at me trying to catch my reaction to the truth of my past.

What Heidi was telling didn't make sense to me. "But if Axel erase my memories how is that I feel like a part of my brain is trying to contact me when I see them, especially Edward? And Axel has a gift?"

She chuckled at the last question but answer anyway. "Yes Axel does have a gift. He can lock any memory away and sometimes erase them, that why you don't remember. He couldn't erase your memories so he lock them and apparently also your knowledge you have of him." Her eyebrows meet as she tried to understand why Axel had done it. She shocked her head and continued. "So maybe because you saw them it triggers your memories."

"But I don't remember anything. How could it trigger them?"

"Your memories are trying to get back to you Isabella. When you saw Edward what did you felt?" She asked staring at my face to catch my reaction.

"I felt... As if my soul had awaken. As if I couldn't breathe in a long time and when my eyes lock with his my lungs move of their own free will without waiting for me to make them. I felt... alive." I said with my eyes focus in the distance not seen what was in front but the moment I had seen him staring at me with eyes full of love and regret.

"Isabella." Heidi said my name calling for my attention. She was smiling with a knowing smile and love. She took my hands in hers not breaking her eyes with mine. "I love you as a mother loves her child. I don't want to see your body fill with the dead soul that it has been chained to for so long. I want to see a smile so pure of happiness that makes tell you all of this worth it… That made my extended existence worth living." She finished looking at the sun rising up in the sky with a distance look. Then her eyes turn to me so full adoration and love that if we could both still cry we would be.

Heidi warm hard hand is upon my cheek so lovingly that it makes my head give into her touch. " I lov-" I was going to say to her that I also love her and that she was like my mother and best friend but was cut off by her gasp of pain. I looked down and saw her torso had been break trough by a hand cover in her venom. Feeling the cool stares of other people I my eyes lifted to be meet with the lifeless irises of Axel.

"Aro would like to see you now Isabella." Jane said from behind him.


	11. Author Note

**Author note:**

**Okay so I'm just posting this to let know to however is interested that I'm going to be giving this story away. If you like to continue this one, just let me know and I will gladly let you take over the plot and how it develop. ****That is all.**

**~BlackWhisper**


End file.
